Field of the Invention
The invention is relates to a heat dissipating system and, more particularly, to a heat dissipating system for an electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
As the electronic device becomes thinner and lighter, an active heat dissipating system is used to the electronic device to improve the CPU efficiency to avoid the electronic device overheated. However, a conventional fan with blades is difficult to be adapted to the thinner electronic product. Thus, fans with vibrating membranes using piezoelectric materials or electromagnetic induction instead of blades are developed.
In a conventional heat dissipating system, piezoelectric materials swings and vibrates in an enclosed space to generate airflow to cool down the components in the system, which is efficient for dissipating heat in a hot spot. However, since the heat dissipating system is sealed, the whole environment temperature in the system continuously increases with the time, the hot air cannot be exhausted out and the cool air cannot be adsorbed in, therefore, the heat dissipating efficiency of the system becomes lower.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a conventional heat dissipating system. As shown in FIG. 1, an opening 124 is formed at a side wall 122 of a casing body 120, and a piezoelectric fan 110 is fixed at the side wall 122. In and embodiment, the opening 124 is corresponding to the piezoelectric fan 110, and the cool air outside of the casing body 120 can be drawing into the casing body 120 through the opening 124 of the side wall 122 to decrease the environment temperature in the system. However, air drew and exhausted are only through the opening 124 of the side wall 122, the exhausted hot air may be re-drew back into the casing body 120 instantly due to the change of the state of the piezoelectric fan 110, which decreases the efficiency of the heat dissipating system 100.